The following disclosure relates to a printer that uses a thermal head to perform printing.
There is known a printer configured to perform printing by heating a thermal head to transfer ink of an ink ribbon to a printing medium. The ink ribbon is pressed against the thermal head by a platen roller in a state in which the ink ribbon overlaps the printing medium. There is known a printer including a platen roll, a head opening/closing plate, a recording head, a fixed shaft, and a correcting support member. The platen roll is supported by a frame via a platen roll shaft. The correcting support member is rotatably supported by the platen roll shaft. The head opening/closing plate is pivotable and supports the recording head and the fixed shaft. The fixed shaft is disposed on an opposite side of the recording head from the platen roll in a state in which the head opening/closing plate has pivoted to a position at which the recording head is opposed to the platen roll. For example, in the case where the correcting support member is rotated by a user in this state, a cutout formed in the correcting support member is fitted on the fixed shaft. This corrects a positional relationship between the recording head and the platen roll.